


Demon

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [1]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Circles - Freeform, Crack, Dark Magic, Demon, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sacrifice, Summoning, fluffy hair, maybe ooc?, not meant to be taken seriously, prompts, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Dong Sik ends up summoning a demon by mistake. It is not just any demon, it is the demon king Seo In Woo and Bo Kyung loses her sanity in the process.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxDWN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :) 
> 
> AUTHOR's NOTE:  
> Inspiration - [Prompt](https://twitter.com/NoxDWN/status/1214535494186471425/photo/2) by [NoxDWN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxDWN)  
> Thanks for letting me use these prompt ideas.  
> Story is mine, idea/prompt belongs to owner :)

"Um... Dong Sik-ssi?"

Dong Sik looks at Bo Kyung with wide eyes and she doesn't know if she wants to help him or just leave him and run away.

Should she just strangle him and cover up the murder given that there is something more sinister in the room with them and people will naturally assume the sinister thing as the killer? She has to confirm few things before that.

"Is that a book of spells?"

Dong Sik nods desperately.

"Is that a magic circle?"

It is big and majestically drawn. Dong Sik has always been good at art. Even the most intricate, complicated shapes are drawn with great care. It looks extremely beautiful. Eerily beautiful. He is extremely patient, after all. It probably took ages.

He nods again.

"Is that a lock of your curly hair and a drop of your blood?"

That actually looks more than a single drop. She gulps.

He nods with tears in his eyes. 

"Dong Sik-ssi..." She trails off, unable to get the words out. She never expected something like this from Dong Sik of all people. He doesn't do things like black magic and summoning high level demons which require blood bonds. The only explanation is that he got tricked into this. She shakes her head. Just when will he learn?

He looks at her with those eyes which always do something to the people around him.

"Am I h-hallucinating?"

He shakes his head, "No." He whines, pouts and shakes his head multiple times, his hair coming along for the ride. More tears comically stream down his face. His hair looks more wild, unruly and unkempt than ever.

"That's a demon, a big one, a human like one in the middle of the circle, a high level one, extremely powerful, sinister, filled with an intense and insane amount of dark energy."

He whispers, "Yesh, Bo Kyung-ssi."

The demon looks at the two of them with a frown which speaks volumes. _'Just when are they going to shut up? Stupid humans.'_

Well, it will take sometime for them to accept reality in such a situation. Even though they are not normal humans but humans who deal with magic.

"A demon King... that too?"

"Yesh..." wails Dong Sik.

_'The one responsible for killing, torturing, spreading negative feelings, the one that curses people, mercilessly drinks humans' blood in order to grant wishes and pushes people to desperation, down the wrong path by temptation and seduction?'_

"Yes." Both Dong Sik and the demon - demon _king_ \- say in unison. The demon says it with a 'Damn it' added at the end, in a boring monotone. He looks like he would rather be anywhere else and that is how Bo Kyung and Dong Sik should be feeling, not the demon king!

"I didn't say a word out loud!" Bo Kyung says, looking at them.

The demon rolls his eyes, "We can guess." He says simply. This is extremely tiring. Just how long he is expected to sit idle and not wreak havoc? The circle better break down soon.

He has a lot of exciting _plans_. The humans won't know what is going to hit them. High level demons can't enter the human realm easily, there are rules. Usually, In Woo sends his minions to do the dirty jobs but now... he can do it directly. He can't wait.

Are these two idiots too? Why does he always have do deal with idiots and weak ones? Be it demons or humans? He has better stuff to do than this.

She ignores the demon king.

"What?" She asks Dong Sik.

He mumbles, "You were probably guessing who he is and thinking about all his bad deeds."

Damn it. Curse Dong Sik. Curse the demon King. How the hell do you even curse a demon?

Only Dong Sik would be able to summon a demon king without even meaning to. 

"What were you even trying to do?" She glares at Dong Sik who tries to make himself smaller and smaller. He always has a bad habit of hunching his shoulders, speaking with low volume, trying to disappear in crowds.

He whispers, "A normal cute pet demon."

Yes, only Dong Sik would find little minions of darkness as cute and try to summon one to befriend, take care and adopt them.

Bo Kyung sighs, sometimes, he really tests her patience. "But you can just find the normal ones even out in the human world because they are harmless! Why did you have to go and summon something?"

Even though they know that most of the weak demons roaming around are usually hurt by and afraid of humans.

The demon king lets out a scandalized gasp, " _Something_?" How dare these puny humans. They are going to be burnt toast when he gets out of the circle, it can't hold him for long.

She ignores him again.

Dong Sik scratches the back of his head, "I wanted... someone more personalized." Someone like him. Someone he can relate to.

_'Is this a fucking TV channel package or health check up?'_

Dong Sik pouts again. "Trying to find a companion at the same wavelength isn't so wrong, Bo Kyung-ssi."

"Why a _demon_ companion of all things?"

Dong Sik shrugs, he doesn't want to say it in front of the demon King. Dong Sik has always thought of demons as grey, not evil. He doesn't consider every demon as bad. He has always had a soft spot because they are misunderstood just like Dong Sik himself. Most of the demons are harmless, weak and just want to co-exist but get destroyed or slaved or experimented on.

He has always tried to help the good ones without getting into trouble with the Magic council on the human realm which overseas things like these between demons and humans. He is also like a quarter demon, despite that, he is very kind, nice, humble, soft, misunderstood, easily taken advantage of.

She sighs.

"Why the hell would you need such a big circle and blood to summon a weak, nice demon companion?"

Yes, there are good, nice, cute demons, innocent ones out there, thank you so much for being non judgemental.

Dong Sik tries to hide himself. "The shop keeper tricked me."

How can someone so smart and good at magic can be so dumb at the same time? Just what the fuck?

Of course, he got tricked, damn it.

"Why are you so gullible?"

Dong Sik mutters a few apologies.

She sighs, "Stop apologizing!"

He shuts up and she feels bad. "Why haven't you sent him back yet? We need to, soon."

Dong Sik looks defeated, tired for the first time. He usually is good at hiding but not now. "I don't have the energy left to cast another spell."

Only the summoner can send the summoned back. No one else can do that.

She looks at the demon smiling creepily at them and shivers.

"Are you done speaking? I am not leaving without granting a wish."

This translates to, _'I wont leave without a sacrifice for me, definitely not without tasting one of your blood, not without making you guys insane.'_

Sinister as fuck.

Creepy.

He is the demon king. He is strong enough to resist the call back to hell even if Dong Sik were to cast another go back spell.

The circle wont hold up for long but no demons, even the demon King himself, can go against a good wish, a wish that doesn't have loop holes.

Dong Sik interrupts their staring match, "Be my good friend. Nice, kind, helpful. Don't do anything bad to anyone, don't use your powers till you go back."

Dong Sik feels a wave of energy after a few minutes and adds, "In Woo-ssi." Something lights up and his fluffy hair dances gently with the sudden gust of the wind before settling down.

He destroys the circle, opens it by rubbing his feet on the colored chalk casually. He lets the demon King, In Woo walk out. Dong Sik feels even more tired. Summoning a high level demon isn't easy. His energy is rapidly fading.

Bo Kyung and In Woo look at Dong Sik like he has sprouted another head. What did they just witness? What the fuck just happened in a matter of few seconds?

They hiss simultaneously, " _What_?!"

Why is the demon king reduced to something like this? What the actual hell? How dare a human insult him? Toy with him? How dare anyone?

Bo Kyung shakes her head at the silently fuming In Woo, "He isn't insulting or teasing you."

Just what is this magical weak human? Who is this freak? He is so different and weird.

Two rings materialize on In Woo's and Dong Sik's ring fingers accepting the new bond request. They are white in color unlike the expected black because of Dong Sik's personality.

In Woo was so surprised that he forgot to refuse Dong Sik's wish. He only has had sinister wishes thrown at him, nothing like this has ever happened before, demon kings don't have to deal with good wishes. What the hell.

When is this human going to release him? There is no loop hole in his wish, no double meaning or any other secretive desire. How is there a human like this even? In Woo can't even torture him or tempt him so he can be released.

Dong Sik wavers and stumbles and In Woo catches him, the power of the ring bending his will and over taking his actions.

_Damn_.

Ultimate insult. Demon king forced to be good, nice, kind and helping instead of wreaking destruction. He can't get anything from Dong Sik. Nothing. He can't eat him in any way, negative feelings, soul, blood, energy nothing physical, emotional, mental, nothing, nada, zilch.

_Damn_.

The _horror_ of it all.

In Woo hopes he won't be corrupted when the bond breaks between the two of them - an impact is said to remain, human to the demon (if the human survives), demon to the human - and how long the bond lasts is up to the summoner as well. He lifts Dong Sik, mutters a string of expletives under his breath and places him on the bed, retracing his claws. Long arduous journey ahead of him indeed.

What a nightmare!

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber))and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
